Sherlock Cream
by Miss Comical
Summary: It was a nice day... Until Cheese was missing! As the clock ticks slowly, she elists the help of a special friend. Now it is up to Cream to find him before dinnertime. Will she be able to find him in time? Traces of TailsxCream. Told from Cream's POV.
1. Cheese Is Missing

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a story, so please go easy on me with the reviews.

This story is told from Cream's point of view. It also has some traces of TailsxCream.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was playing hide and seek with my faithful chao, Cheese in the backyard. The day was as beautiful as I could have ever seen. Flowers everywhere, butterflies flying, just... beautiful. I was counting at the tree while Cheese flew off to hide. We couldn't go too far from the backyard without my mama's permission.

"...Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

As I looked around, I noticed a bush rustling. Out popped Cheese, as he tackled me.

"Chao!"

"No, Cheese, I was supposed to find you, remember?"

I giggled. That chao can be so funny sometimes. Anyway, it was Cheese's turn to count. I hid behind the clubhouse me and Tails made. _Sigh_... That was the best thing he ever built for me... Ahem! Sorry... I-I was a little sidetracked. Well, for a moment, Cheese stopped counting. Then, I heard footsteps but, it wasn't normal. The ground started to shake with every step. I came out of my hiding spot, but before I knew it, Cheese was gone.

Then, I knew it was up to me to find him. So, inside I went, to tell my mama. Hopefully, she can help me.


	2. Mama's Advice

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the first chapter. It was short, due to the time I had to type it.

I promise I'll update as often as I can. Well, let's get back to the story.

But first, a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story. Nor do I own Sherlock Homes.

* * *

I ran into the kitchen. Mama was standing by the sink, washing dishes.

"Mama, mama!", I yelled, as I ran in.

She gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Cheese is missing!"

"What happened?"

"We were playing hide and seek, when Cheese was counting, I heard huge footsteps and before I knew it, he was gone."

"Hmm... sounds like a kidnaping, dear. Maybe you could find out who did it by finding clues in the backyard."

I instantly knew what to do, and who to be.

"Wait a minute... I could be...", I ran off for a moment.

Then, returned as... "Sherlock Cream!" I wore the same outfit as Sherlock Homes himself. I even had a matching pipe, which I liked blowing bubbles out of.

"Cream, has Tails been reading you Sherlock Homes books again?"

"Umm... yes..."

"What nice boy he is. He comes by almost every day to visit you..."

I blushed. Boy, was that true! We both have been visiting each other's houses for a while now. Plus, we've gotten a little closer. Almost best friends! Now, for some reason I hate others to come over while he visits. I don't know why, it just ruins that special feeling I get when I'm around him. Like that feeling I'm getting now... Oh, dear... I better pull myself together before mama gets concerned again...

"Are you ok?" Too late.

"O-Of course!" Liar, liar, pants on fire! But I needed a way to stop mama from worrying. Come on, Cream! Would Amy act like this around Sonic? ...Well, she'd chase him off. But still...

"If you say so... Why don't you go over to his workshop for some help?"

I stopped blushing. "Right!" Time to get serious! Cheese can't come home that easy. I ran out of the kitchen with all my might, but...

"Ahem!" I stopped right in my tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting one rule?", mama asked.

"Umm... always come home before dinnertime?"

She shook her head no.

"Uhh... never play in the street?"

"Cream the Rabbit, you haven't asked me permission to leave this household, yet!"

"But mama... I was going to Tails' house..." Well, my house isn't far from his, considering I live near the Mystic Ruins.

"I see that you've told me that, but you didn't _ask_."

"But mama..."

She put her hands on her hips playfully as she lightly tapped her foot.

"Cream, what kind of mother would I be if I just let my six-year-old daughter run off with an eight-year-old boy to find a missing pet chao before 6:30 PM tonight, without permission?"

She does have a point there... I'm way too young to go out without permission.

"Mama, may I please go to Tails' house?"

"Of course, Cream."

I ran out the door, feeling that too much time was wasted.


	3. Dr Tails Watson Joins!

Hi everyone! Sorry I wasn't on for a while. Let's start chapter 3!

Again, here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character used here. Nor Sherlock Homes and Dr. Watson.

* * *

Once I was outside, I used my large ears to fly. _Sigh_... It wasn't the same without Cheese flying next to me. At least I still had the will to fly.

I saw a two-tailed fox carrying a tool box outside of what seems to be a high-tech house with a hydro mechanism beside it.

I landed next to him and greeted him.

"Hi, Tails."

"Oh.. Hi, Cream!"

He gave me a bright smile. What a friendly face... I blushed a little.

"Heh, nice Sherlock Homes costume", he chuckled, "I knew you'd like those stories."

Somehow, even though I've known him for quite some time, I felt a bit uneasy.

"Umm.. Th-thanks... Have you seen Cheese around here?"

"Uhh... no... I don't think he passed by here..."

I sighed gloomily. If I go around flying from place to place to find Cheese, it'll be too late by the time I get home. Tails must have read my mind, he quickly rushed to my attention.

"Don't worry Cream, you'll find him soon." He thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea."

I perked up a bit.

"I'll help you find Cheese. Since you're Sherlock, I'll be Watson."

"That's a great idea! But, how are we going to find Cheese before 6:30 p.m. tonight?"

"We'll take the Tornado III. That's _way _faster than flying."

I felt joy and hope coming back to me. Two heads _are_ better than one.

"Come on Cream, let's go!"

He started to run toward his house.

"Wait!"

He stopped in a screeching halt.

"Uh, did I forget something?"

Did he forget something? Boy, did he ever!

"Yes. Aren't you supposed to be Dr. Watson?"

"Well, of course!"

"Well, do you have the costume?"

"Oh, right... Be right back."

He scurried inside. In a moment, he came out in costume and in the Tornado III.

"Hop in!"

I got in the back seat of the plane. In seconds, we flew off.

Now the quest to find Cheese begins!


	4. Sonic Has a Secret

Here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used here.

* * *

As we flew through the sky, we came across a blue blur that flashed around. That had to be Sonic.

He lowered the plane toward him. Sonic stopped running to greet us.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hi Sonic," Tails said.

I had to ask him if he saw Cheese.

"Sonic, have you seen Cheese?"

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen a sign of the little guy."

My head dropped. At the rate this is going, I'll never find Cheese.

"Well, don't worry," Sonic said with a sly grin, "I'm sure the Sherlock Homes couple will find him soon."

I blushed. Not only am I embarrassed, but I'm angry. I was about to say something until Tails, who face mirrored my own, spoke.

"Sonic, that's not funny! We're not a couple we're just friends."

"Well, what about that picture of-" Sonic was cut off by Tails holding his mouth shut.

"Shut up!"

What picture was he talking about? Why was Tails keeping it a secret? Did that have to do with me? If it did, I'm going to have a _long_ talk with Tails.

When Sonic found the opportunity, he pushed Tails' hands away from his mouth to speak.

"Hey Cream, Tails-" He was cut off again when Tails tackled him.

What secret is driving him so crazy that he had to tackle Sonic? I might as well consider that long talk with Tails extended.

Tails grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Do not tell Cream!"

Sonic started laughing as if this was all a joke.

"All right, all right, I won't tell."

I made a worried face. How can I _not _be worried, my best friend just tackled my other friend.

Tails calmed down and jumped back in the plane.

Sonic stopped laughing long enough to tell us something.

"Heh, sorry I wasn't much help to you two. I help look for him on ground. Maybe you should ask someone else."

I nodded. At least he's being serious now.

He leaned toward Tails and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to tell soon?"

Tails then started the engine of the plane angrily.

He then replied, "We have to go now."

Sonic shrugged it off. "Ok.. I'll look around for Cheese. I'll tell you when I find him."

He ran off as we flew off to the sky.

As I sat I in the backseat of the plane I wondered...

Does he like me?


	5. A Meet with Amy and Blaze at the Mall

Hi eveyone! Sorry this took so long. Here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

I sat there pondering that same question over and over again until...

My stomach growled... Oops... I forgot to eat lunch at home before going to Tails' house...

I looked up to see Tails chuckling at the sound.

"I bet you're hungry. Do you want to head over to the mall to go to the food court?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He maneuvered the plane toward Station Square Mall.

Once we landed at the mall, we got out of the plane and walked inside.

I don't usually go to the mall just to eat. Amy often took me to the mall with her to go on shopping sprees. Usually when that happens, she buys so many clothes that she forgets to save the rest of the money to buy lunch.

Speaking of Amy, there she is! Right in the center of the mall, with... Blaze?

I can't believe she's here! In a new look too! She doesn't look too happy about it though. In fact, it seems like Amy is the one who seems satisfied.

Amy's pulling her by her arm... Blaze was trying to resist.

"Amy, come on! I didn't even want to wear this in the first place!" Blaze protested.

You have to admit, it wasn't her style, but she looked nice in it. She had on a light purple dress, (That Amy chose) it seemed to have a few alterations.

"Aw, Blaze, you look great. You're just being shy!" Amy insisted.

I giggled. Amy and Blaze are so persistent.

I slightly tugged Tails' arm to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

I pointed at them.

"Oh, I see. All right, let's go say hi."

We walked over to them to find they were in a argument.

"Let go of me!"

"If I let go of you, you'll run off to change!"

"That's my point, now let go!"

"No!"

They both kept pulling.

I tried to speak to make them stop. "Hi guys!"

"Hello Cream," Blaze said.

"Hi Cream. What's up?" Amy asked.

"We're just here to get some food from the food court, since we're hungry," Tails explained.

"Ah.." Amy took a good look at us.

"Say Cream, what's with the Sherlock Homes costume?"

"We're looking for Cheese, have you seen him?"

They looked at each other for a moment. That didn't look good...

"Sorry Cream, we haven't seen him," Blaze said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for him," Amy assured.

"Oh, and Tails?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk to Cream alone?" Amy asked.

"Uh, Sure."

He faced me and said, "Ok Cream, I'm going to get us something to eat. I'll be right back."

He walked toward the food court, as I looked back at him.

"Ok Cream..." Amy started.  
"Huh, what?" I asked.

"Spill..." Amy said.

"About what?" I got nervous. What did she want to talk to me about?


	6. Girl Talk

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Nor do I own the location, Angel Island.

Let's continue.

Amy stepped closer to me.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said.

"How did Cheese disappear?" Blaze asked.

"Not that! That!" She pointed to Tails, who was standing in line for our food.

"Um... What about Tails?" I asked. Oh no... She's going to ask that question...

"So, why are you searching with Tails, all _alone_?"

"Well, um... you see..." Oh boy, here we go again... I have to pull myself together, now that she's on to me!

"Oh, I see... Well Cream, do you like him?" asked Blaze.

"O-only as a friend..." I blushed. It's too late. I already have shined like a streetlight.

"Well, your face says otherwise."

"Yep," Amy complimented, "You two do seem like a good couple."

"We're not!"

"Then explain why is your face is red." Darn it. I wish she didn't say that...

"Well, um..." My face was as red as Knuckles, but I couldn't do a thing...

"Come on, I'll keep it a secret," Amy persisted me.

"Um... well..." It seemed hopeless for me, nothing came out of my mouth.

"Hey, Cream! I have your lunch." Oh, saved by Tails. I'd kiss him, but I'm as stiff as a board.

"Oh, h-hi T-tails, thanks for bringing my lunch."

"No problem, Cream." He winked at me. My face is getting hotter by the minute... Why did he have to do that...

"Well, you didn't answer my question, Cream," Amy said. I really don't have time for questions.

"Sorry Amy, but I really must be going. Come on, Tails." I rushed him to the tables to eat.

"Huh, what's the hurry?" He asked as I pulled him away.

We got to the tables and he set the food down.

"I got us some hamburgers, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Tails."

We ate our lunch together. Somehow, I was glad I didn't eat lunch at home. I was happy to eat my lunch with my best friend Tails.

Later, we left the mall, nice and full from our lunch. Boy, that was the best! I can't wait to do that again.

Wait a minute! I was supposed to find Cheese! Oh, all that time, wasted! How could I have been wrapped up in time?

As we walked back to the plane, I looked at my partner. He seemed different. I wonder why? It seems such a pleasure to look at his face, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes.

He noticed me staring at him and blushed.

"Um, is there something on my face?"

"N-no, of course not."

We got in his plane and buckled in tight. This will be a long ride.

"Well, maybe we'll ask Knuckles, " Tails suggested, "He'll probably know."

I hope so...

We flew off into the sky, on our way to Angel Island.


	7. A Chaonapping Tale Told on Angel Island

Hi there. So Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and all that... So here's another chapter to make up for that wait and I'll make another as soon as possible. I'm working as you're reading this whole thing. So anyway... You know the routine...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned or used in this story.

Enjoy! And remember to R&R!

* * *

We came across the small, floating island with hope that Cheese might there. As we landed, the red echidna proclaimed, "Get back here you hunk of junk!"

A metallic blur rush past us. "How is that possible?" I thought.

"What... was that?" Tails asked.

"That was a robot," said Knuckles, "It's been around here lately... it's not stealing the Master Emerald, but there have been chao disappearances."

Chao disappearances? So that robot stole Cheese! But... for what reason?

"That could be connected to Cheese's kidnapping!"

"...What?"

"Her chao, Cheese. He was kidnapped."

Tails took out a notepad. "When did this started happening?"

"About a few weeks... The chao garden here and the Mystic Ruins started losing most of their chao. At least that's what the Emerald was saying."

Tails scribbled down the information.

"Ok, what did the robot look like?"

Knuckles started to lose his patience. "What do I look like? A security camera? I'm only watching the Emerald, not the chao."

I need as much information as I can get, Knuckles has to cooperate. "Please Knuckles, we need to know so we can save Cheese and the missing chao."

He sighed seeming as if he had no choice. "Fine, from what I could see... it looked like one of Eggbutt's robots. Try looking for him."

Eggman? Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself? Why would he want those chao? It doesn't seem like he wants to take care of them... I guess he would be a suspect.

Tails finished the last of the notes. "Ok... Got it! Thanks, Knuckles."

I ran up to him in joy and thankfulness and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Knuckles. You're really helpful..."

He brushed it off and looked around. "Yeah, yeah... Just stop hugging me and get off my island."

Tails sweatdropped and mumbled something that I didn't caught at first. It sounded like...

"Hmph... I would have appreciated the hug more..."

I blushed. He wanted to have a hug from me? He would have appreciated it more? Gee...

"Uh... Cream?" Knuckles started looking at me suspiciously. "Are you sick or something?"

"Oh, um... no..." Again...? This is the third time this happened. I really need to control my emotions...

Well... this time Tails was here to see and he got the message pretty quickly. He turned away, blushing as Knuckles looked as confused as can be. He looked at the both of us with a confused look.

"Uh, I don't know what is up with you two, but don't you need to be looking for Cheese while it's still daytime?"

Oh my gosh! I forgot I'm on a deadline with the search! Darn it!

"Come on, Cream. We better find Eggman and pay him a visit."

"Um... right."

"Bye, Knuckles!" We shouted as we ran to the plane.

We took off and flew with haste.

"Um, Tails? How are we going to find Cheese?"

"Simple. If the robot is stealing chao..."

"We go to a chao garden! And chase him to Eggman!"

"Correct. You do make a good Sherlock. I'm glad you're thinking like him," He said.

He... grinned at me. He really likes me... and I like him... but we both aren't saying anything about it. We must have a good connection to know how we feel. I might me a little young to know about this but Amy told me, "Cream... if you really like someone and they like you back, no words have to be said to know how you feel, trust me."

I guess this is what she meant. This is how it feels... I... like it.

Tails snapped me out of my thoughts. "Cream, do you know any chao gardens besides the ones Knuckles mentioned?"

"Yes, a lot. There's one in Station Square close to the train station."

"Ok. I think I know the one you're talking about."

We flew off in pursuit of Station Square, to find that kidnapper and to get back Cheese.


	8. Eggman Encounter at Mystic Ruins

Another chapter, hold the wait. And here it is Chapter 8! It's a bit longer too, for those who said it's a bit sort for the past few chapters. And you know the drill...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned or used in this story.

Enjoy! Remember to R&R! And expect two sorts of sequels for this!

* * *

We landed near the train station and got out of the plane. Station Square looks beautiful at sunset... Sunset!? The sun's going down and it's getting late! Aw... it's too late...

"Tails... what time is it?"

Tails looked at the digital watch he made."Hm... ten minutes to five. We have about an hour and ten minutes to find Cheese before it's too late."

"Ok."

"So, uh, that chao garden... The one that you were saying sounds familiar... Mind showing me where it is?"

"Ok, follow me!" We went into a classy hotel that was next to the train station.

"Uh, a hotel?"

"Yeah, I heard not only is it a hotel and a place for special events, it's also where a chao garden is!"

"That's right!" said a man behind the check-in counter. "We're known for having a chao garden too. If you want to get to the chao garden, take the elevator on your left."

Tails looked like he remember the place. "Oh right, thanks!"

"Excuse me, Mister..." I started. "Um, have there been weird things going on there lately?"

"Hm... now that you're asking... Yes, there has been. Chao disappearances." Aha! I knew it! That robot has been here!

A blur flashed past us as it made its way to the elevator.

"The robot!" We shouted, as the man looked toward it.

The elevator door closed... We have to hurry!

We ran to the elevator in haste an pushed the button next to it. After a few minutes the doors opened as we stepped inside.

We made it to the chao garden just in time to see the robot steal a chao that... kinda looked like Tails. It shouted for help in its language. Tails looked at that chao and now remembered about something.

"My chao!" shouted Tails. "Put him down before I send you to the junkyard!"

Tails had a chao too? Wow, that sort of shows how much we have in common.

The robot beeped and turn into a blur again and rushed off, but Tails brought out a slingshot and fired a very small object at the robot before it was completely gone.

It seemed... it was too late... but Tails smirked at my grim look on my face. How could he be smiling at a time like this...?

He came closer to me. "Don't worry..." he comforted me, "We can still get him."

What does he mean? He's out of our sight. How can we follow it?

"Um, but Tails... it's gone..."

He wagged his finger at me. "Aw, Cream... you should be a little more optimistic. After all, I have this!" He pulled out a... tracking device!

I was so overjoyed that I gave him a tight hug. "Yay! Now we can find Cheese and your chao and save the other chao!"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah... but we better hurry."

I nodded. It's time to get to Eggman.

We got back in the elevator and once we made it to the main floor, we rushed off in a quick pace. The robot looked like it was flying to the Mystic Ruins, according to the tracking device. So, we got in the plane and flew off there.

We arrived at the deepest part of the Mystic Ruins... where a strange temple was. The robot flew downward from where a small waterfall was. We walked toward it and looked downward from there. A small city was down there. A small technical sort of city, but one thing really seemed strange about it... Dr. Eggman's face was everywhere.

We both looked at each other with determination and nodded. Tails readied his namesakes as I flapped my ears and we flew down after it.

The city was filled with robots, more robots than I've ever seen. Something about the city gave me a strange feeling... A feeling that I've felt at chao gardens... which is strange. The robot that we seen went into a huge main building into the center of the city.

We followed him to see Dr. Eggman in his seat, controlling the city.

"We found you at last Dr. Eggman!" I said with determination.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sherlock Cream and Tails Watson. What do I owe of this surprise visit?"

"Give us back our chao and return all the gardens' chao," said Tails

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with us. You stole all the chao, so give them back!"

"I have no idea what you're about. I didn't steal any chao."

I walked up to him and pulled out my toy pipe from my coat pocket. "Yes, that's what you want us to think."

"What are you talking about, rabbit?"

I blew bubbles from the pipe. "You sent a robot to steal all the chao you can find, including Cheese and Tails' chao."

"I did nothing of the sort. I'm running my city is all."

"But this city wasn't here before. It seems that it just appeared about a few weeks ago and is fairly new..." I continued. I felt like Sherlock Homes... making good points and pays attention clearly.

"Yes, and? A fairly new city doesn't make it weird, my dear."

"Sure, but a city run and powered by chao is."

"What? There are no chao here. Not one is even visible."

"Sure, because the chao are hidden in the robots..." I continued. Tails looked a bit surprised at my knowledge and smiled at me. It made me feel proud... Now it's time to bring it on home! "You stole all of the chao so you can power the robots to destroy the world for you to take over and make Eggman Land! Isn't that right, Dr. Eggman?"

Eggman clapped his hands slowly. "Bravo. Very impressive, but you're a little too late I'm afraid." He pushed a button on his control panel. Alarms blared and robots came and surrounded us.

Aw man... I should have seen that coming. We backed away and got into a battle stance. This fight is going to be a bit rough...


	9. Blue Blur to the Rescue!

Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoy, and remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned or used in this story.

* * *

I'm not really the one for fighting, and we were outnumbered but, there wasn't any choice left . . .

I never had fought without Cheese . . . it could be a little hard for me . . . Tails seem to have anticipated this, as he looked at me with a concerned face that said, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

I had to, even if it was rough ... for Cheese ... for Tails' chao ... for all the chao in the world that were captured . . .

Tails began to swing his namesakes toward the first few robots. As they were destroyed, the chao that were inside crawled out of the remains.

"Be careful Tails," I warned, "There are chao in the robots and two of them could have our chao."

"Right. I'll be more careful."

I looked at the robots that were charging at me and froze. My legs couldn't move, nor can my hands. Time seemed to be slowing down as well. Their cold, stolid expressions gave me shivers down my spine...

"Cream, you can do it!" Tails said as he shot a laser at the robot in front of him. "I know you can!"

I nodded. I have to try... he's counting on me... he believes in me... My legs and hands could move again, as I jumped in the air. "Take this!" I yelled as I drop-kicked on the each of the robots and landed with ease on the ground. The chao for each of those robots crawled from the mess.

"Yeah, that's it! I knew you could!"

I blushed again. I felt important, and I am. The fate of all those chao rests in my hands...

More robots appeared and surrounded us once more. There were too many of them... They sprayed a mysterious gas at us. I felt very sleepy... and passed out.

I woke up in a cage next to Tails, who was knocked out. I looked at the layout of the place. It reminded me of a jail... a jail for heroes...

I looked at Tails. He's... kinda cute when he's asleep... I didn't want to wake him, but we need to get out here. I shook him gently, respecting that he could be hurt or dizzy.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. "Huh...?"

_Sigh_... Am I glad he's ok... "Tails, you're ok!"

"Yeah... but my head hurts a bit..." he said, rubbing his head. "...Wait. Where are we...?" He looked around seeming as confused as I am.

"We're... in a cage and trapped pretty well."

"Shoot! Those robots must have sprayed us with chloroform..."

"Chloroform? What's chloroform?"

"A sweet smelling liquid that puts people to sleep. Another way to say anesthetic, or sleeping gas, as you would say it. Often used by medical doctors."

"But... Dr. Eggman isn't a medical doctor. How did he get that?"

He shrugged. "You'd also wonder how would he get enough funding and materials to make robots and secret bases, but that question should be asked later."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "The question would be... "How do we get out of here...?""

"Yeah... it seems as if the bars are impervious to our attacks..." he trailed off. He stuck his hand out from the cage and suddenly...

Zap! The laser shot and narrowly missed his hand before he pulled it back.

I gaped at the display. Tails' hand could have been barbecued in seconds. Thank goodness it missed.

"Whoa! That was close..." he said in relief.

"We can't get out of here that way..."

"Yeah, unless you want to get barbequed... Which I very much doubt," he said looking at his watch.

"Um, are you checking the time?" I asked, feeling confused. Why would he be check the time now? We're trapped and won't be in time for dinner...

"Nope, I'm gonna try to contact Sonic for help..." he said. It seemed like he ... didn't want to call him... but why? Why wouldn't he want to call Sonic to get us out of here?

As he fiddled with the watch, its screen changed and Sonic's face appeared on it.

There was a little static, which must mean we're a bit of distance from him.

"Hey there, buddy! Did you find Cheese yet?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"No... not yet, Sonic..." the fox said in dismay.

I don't know why is he acting this way... but I'll ask him later...

"Eh? What's wrong, Tails?"

"Were trapped in Eggman's lair in Mystic Ruins..."

"Yeah? Ok, don't worry, I'll be there in a sec."

His watch turned off, signaling that Sonic's coming. I looked at Tails, who was looking pretty sad at the moment.

He sighed and said, "Sonic will be here in a moment..."

I nodded. His sullen figure came closer and closer... my heart was beating wildly until... a warm sensation came to my face. My arms was wrapped around him in a friendly embrace... I hugged him...

He started to blush and turned around, facing me. He was speechless at the moment. "C-cream... erm... um..."

"Please don't be sad anymore, Tails. We'll be out of here in no time and still be able to save the chao..." I said, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled a bit. "Don't worry about me, Cream. I'm fine, no worries."

We sat around in the cage for what seemed like hours, talking to each other... It felt nice talking to him...

Bam! The wall burst in and Sonic popped from the hole in the wall. "You rang?"

"Sonic!" we yelled in joy.

He walked up to the cage, pulled out a key, and unlocked the cage. I noticed one of the laser guns were pointing toward him. "Sonic, look out!"

"Whoa!" He dodged it... narrowly.

While he took out the lasers above, we walked out of the cage.

"Ready?" asked the hedgehog. As always, Sonic's raring to go.

We nodded and followed him out of the room.


	10. Cream's Cold Sense of Rebellion

Hey, everyone. Chapter 10 is here! Cream becoming more... serious and rebelious. (It's indeed a dangerous combination.)

Anyways... Let the story begin! But first...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned or used in this story.

Remember to R&R!

* * *

After escaping our jail room, we walked through the metallic corridor, feeling a bit nervous. As always, when dealing with Dr. Eggman, we expected something pretty big and tough to beat. On our toes, we were. Looking around, scanning even the tiniest place for something suspicious.

"Hm... I got to hand it to Egghead, he sure know how to keep a place looking clean," Sonic said, scanning the place from top to bottom.

"Yeah, no hidden panels, switches, or anything for that matter. Everything is spotless!" Tails exclaimed.

I remained silent. I had nothing to say, but I knew that Eggman did this for a reason. To keep us from snooping around, of course.

Tails stopped looking around once or twice to check on me. Each time he looked at me, I focused on everything in front of me, wishing not to look into his eyes. Once we finally looked into each other's eyes, he gave me a warm, friendly smile, which made my cold, serious frown disappear.

As if he sensed my feelings, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I blushed a little, feeling more comfort than I often would in a evil lair. We stopped to look at each other for a minute, leaving Sonic to wander off in search of Dr. Eggman or his robots.

After realizing he was missing his two friends were left behind, he walked up to us asking, "You to ok?"

We took another glance at each other before nodding.

He continued. "Well, I understand you two are having a bit of a moment, but we have an egg to smash. And a chao to save too."

I said, "Not only Cheese, but about all of the chao in the world, including Tails chao."

"Tails has a chao? I didn't know that, in fact there are some things he hardly talks to me about..." he wandered off, looking at the fox.

Tails looked away as if he had another secret that he hasn't told, to him or anyone else.

"Anyways, let's get moving. We got a lot of ground to cover..." he trailed off again looking at a large room beyond the corridor.

We walked into a large room which was filled with robots and... chao! The kidnaped chao was in a container in a process that stuffed them into the robots like toothpaste in tubes.

I gaped with a mix of awe and disgust. How dare he do such a thing to the harmless creatures! We have to rescue them at any cost!

"So these are all the chao that were stolen... How did you know that they were around here?" asked Sonic.

Tails said, "Well, we saw one of Eggman's robots stealing them at a chao garden at Station Square."

"...There's a chao garden in Station Square?"

"Yeah, even I forgot about it a while ago, but it's at the hotel, next to the train station."

"Oh... Right."

As the two talked on about the clues we found on our investigation, I looked back at the container and the rest of the machines. One by one, little chao were stuffed into robots as a life source. I couldn't bare to look at it much longer... the chao's strained looks... the thought of being trapped in those robot, having the life drained from them... I have to save them, I must!

I walked up to the machines like an robotic being just as Sonic and Tails finished talking. They both ran in front of me, blocking my way from the defenseless chao.

I nearly broke down. "Please... Please let me save those chao... You can't leave them all alone to be stuffed into robots!" Tears flowed to my eyes. I felt the chao's pain, I know of that pain. That's why I want to save them.

Sonic patted my shoulder. "Cream, I understand, but that could be booby trapped with something..."

Tails tried to reassure me. "I promise, once we check the surrounding perimeter for any traps, we'll free the chao."

I sniffled a bit and wiped my eyes. "...Ok... Please don't be long..."

They spread out in search of traps in a quick and speedy manner and came back.

The hedgehog said, "Huh... no traps here."

The fox quickly agreed, "Yeah, the place is spotless..."

I know there's a trap here... I can sense it... I looked around the room. The only thing we haven't checked is... that big machine...

I walked up to it once more, but at some distance away.

"Uh... aren't you going to save the chao?" Sonic asked.

I stayed silent and removed a slingshot and a marble at my pocket.

"Uh, Cream?"

I aimed the slingshot at the container.

Tails shot a worried look at me. "Cream?"

I ignored the worried look and focused at the container.

They both were confused and called my name repeatedly to get my attention.

I ignored them once more and fired the marble at the container. After I did, the container was cracked a bit and an alarm was sounded.

I looked at them with cold, serious eyes. "You missed something..."


	11. Savior

Here I am! I've returned from the dead! And with good news. I'm continuing the story till it's end for this week! (Only because this thing's haunting at me to finish it.) You may notice some improvements in my story-telling, you may see some things that hasn't changed since then So without further ado here's Chapter 11!

You know the drill...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team!

Remember to R&R and enjoy the story!~

* * *

My ears then began to flicker along with Sonic's and Tails'. It was then I heard hard mechanical footsteps being made. I guess the time has come huh? To be captured or to stop this madman…? That's a good question.

I felt weird inside. It was as if my heart just slowed down to the point where my blood ran cold. Everything began to slow down. Still motioned pictures played in front of me. A rushing blue blur made his way out the threshold as the orange blur grabbed my arm.

"Cream, I know the chao being packed into those robots was upsetting… But… If we don't move quick, Eggman will imprison us along with the chao and no one would be able to save them…"

He was right. As usual… I would follow, but the feeling grew stronger… I couldn't move. "I know Tails… I-I know…"

My vision began to blur. I still saw the orange blob in front of me. It was a good thing that I couldn't see his face. That would just make the pain inside even worse. My throat had knots in it. Major knots. I wanted to say something in response, but all that came out were sobs. It all came out. Sobs, tears… everything. I honestly don't feel like a detective now. I feel like a child that was far away from home and without a very close friend. A friend that always floated beside me… I want him back…

My thoughts were broken in by loud crashing sounds.

"Tails! You gotta get Cream out of here! Looks like ol' Eggy just called in some back up. You gotta find Cheese from here… I'll hold 'em off long enough for you to find him and get out of here. This… is where the fireworks truly begin." I could only imagine the blue figure's trademark smirk. He always seemed so confident in these things. Calm and cool under pressure. …I envied that about him.

I then felt weightless. I was raised up from what I can tell, and then cradled to fit the arms of the young fox. I could tell that was him because I hugged him numerous times ever since we became close friends. It felt weird. Not the same weird I felt before but… something different.

"Don't worry Cream. I promise I'll find Cheese. But since you know and sense chao better than I do, you're gonna have to lead the way… Ok?" The kitsune took a hand and gently pulled my face up to meet his before wiping away my tears.

My face grew hot. Looking at his face put me at ease, at the same time I felt uneasy. Why must I be so hard to figure out? I know myself better than others, so why this feeling all of the sudden?

I mustered up a simple "Ok..."

"Er, do you want to walk or… should I carry you?"

Whatever makes things easier… Wish I could say something to respond but nothing… I sensed uneasiness in his voice, so obviously he seemed to be at a loss as to what to do now.

"Well, don't just stand there and have a moment!" Sonic intervened our conversation. "Get out of here and get Cheese!"

Tails nodded and carried me off anyway without hearing my empty reply.

I just notice though… He's a lot stronger than I thought. I seemed light to the two-tailed fox and he carried with such ease. It felt as if we were two puzzle pieces… finally put together to form one. I wanted this feeling to last for a long time…

"Cream? Where to now? I can't keep wandering the halls forever; we're in danger here!"

I mused at that. I tried focusing my thoughts on the chao. As if on cue, several cries of chao reverberated the long metallic hallways. One sounded a lot like… Cheese! Those chao must be brainwashed before being stuffed into those robots.

My feelings of sadness transformed into fits of rage.

"Cheese!" I trembled. Whatever could be happening to him can't be good… And I know it.

"Where!"

I pointed northwest of us in response. I can tell the voice came from the second door which was merely 20 feet away from us.

"Alright! Hang on tight!" His tails began to wind up quickly. "This'll be a bit of a quick ride…"

His pace began to quicken as he practically flew the room with me in tow. I felt the warm safety of his arms as well as the adrenaline build up with such intensity that it was hard to control myself. I gave a slight squeal of excitement as we nearly collided with enemy robots just up ahead.

My companion quickly dropped to his feet gently as his tails began to slow down. He gave a bone chilling glare at the mechanical prisons for chao in front of us. He seemed just as mad as I was at them.

"Alright, you mechanical menaces, what did you do with our chao? "

He gently put me down to my feet. "Tails… our chao could either be in the container in front of us, the robots or the container we left behind…"

He nodded at me. "Right and there's only one way to find out…" Before the robots could make a move toward him, he hopped atop one of them. "To see what it's made of!" The cunning fox made work of the robot by pulling off part of its hard exterior to reveal wires and a small capsule inside where the chao supposedly resides to power and control the robot.

"Chao-chao!" It made its cry. It sounded upset for being trapped in there by the cruel man himself. Then again, anyone would be mad for someone placing them into a robot out of their will.

"We meet again, little guy…" a smile grew on his muzzle as he plucked the familiar-looking chao from the robot.

Weird sounds were made as I looked around. As my eyes rested on the source of those sounds, the robot just finished its charge of energy needed to fire it at the two before I could warn them…

The beam of light fired at the two. It was too late to call for them to dodge it. I couldn't think of what else I could do as the image played in slow motion once again. My brain couldn't react along with my body for some reason… It was as if my feet had minds of their own as the light grew larger and larger until… I sacrificed myself for them.

"No! Cream! Why did you block it, I could have dodged in time! Please be ok…please…" his pleas began to fade with my sight as everything blanked out into darkness. Excruciating pain flowed through my body from head to toe. It hurts… It hurts so badly… But it was worth it, to save my friend from harm…

I couldn't hear much else from him. And the pain faded away moments later. I can't tell if it was minutes, hours, or days. I was able to twitch slightly out of involuntary action, so I think I'm still alive. Voices began to play once again over the sounds of explosions and several cries.

"Whoa… She doesn't look too hot… Tails, what the heck happened to her! Looks like someone tried to barbecue Cream!"

"…She took the fall for me, Sonic…" the other voice sobbed. "I didn't dodge in time and she just covered for me…"

"She's pretty brave to do something like that for you."

"I know… I'm lucky to have people like you and her to help me…"

"Chao chao!" Two voices agreed with him simultaneously.

It hurts to move still, but I made the attempt at opening my eyes.

"Hey, look guys! I think she's coming to!" the older voice chimed in.

The vision was blurred once again, but I can tell who sat in front of me. Sonic, Tails, and a couple of chao, Cheese and the Tails chao. I can only imagine the concerned faces on them. Warm sensations took place of the pain as two hands clutched at my shoulders.

"Cream! Were you nuts back there! Why did you just jump in front of the beam! You could have been killed! How was I supposed to tell your mother if you were killed! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you just died…" my vision improved to show the orange kitsune sobbing softly through clenched teeth.

I spoke up, despite of it hurting to do so. "Tails… like you wouldn't be able live with yourself because of me dying, I wouldn't be able to live myself if you died…"

It was true. I wouldn't. It's too hard and painful if ANY of my friends died right in front of me. It was a stupid thing to do, but… I think it was worth it.


	12. Thank You Tails

Well, this is the moment everyone's been waiting for, the finale chapter to Sherlock Cream! Again, I apologize for the very long wait that everyone had to go through in order to finish this simple story, but I needed to be a bit better before coming back into the story-telling fray...

So read, enjoy, and review!~

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story does not belong to me, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team!

* * *

Sonic took a look back down the ledge which marked the end of the trail of the Mystic Ruins, to the city which was turned to ruins below us. "Looks like Eggman just got fried. It'll be a while before he pulls off a stunt like that again." He gave a wink to us.

"That's good, maybe he'll think twice before he steals Tailco and Cheese again." The young fox took his hands off my shoulders before folding his arms across his chest. He scowled slightly, which didn't make him seem mad. Just kinda cute, really.

I blinked. "Tailco's your chao's name, Tails?"

He blushed slightly. "Ahaha, yeah… I was doing research on chao a year ago. And I found out a few things about them. What kind of food they ate, how each earned their distinctive properties… Stuff like that…"

"Really? Then why does it look a lot like you?" I knew a lot about chao myself, but how it was able to look like Tails was really beyond me. I could only ask of what he learned about them.

"Well… Chao have this amazing ability to adapt to the animal given to them by choice at a young age. So, I guess this little guy decided it wanted to look like me." He picked his look-alike up and petted it.

He really must love that chao, even if it was used for research. Caring and kind… Anyone's lucky to have a friend like him. Heck… I'm lucky to have him as my friend. Without him and Sonic, I wouldn't have been able to see my chao again.

Cheese cheered and flew into my arms, expressing his relief that I was ok and that he missed me. "Chao, chao, chao!" His little head nuzzled against mine and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you too, buddy…" I kissed his forehead. "Next time we play hide and seek, we have to be more careful… I'm just glad I found you." Giggling, I lifted him in the air to receive another cheer from him.

The flying-speed duo looked at each other and gave a grin before facing me again. Tails then closed in on me and Cheese. The sky around him radiated a pinkish orange and blue as the fading light of the sun made his fur stand out from everything else. It was… different. The air around him, the way he looked… He matured a bit in sight but… at the same time he never changed.

"Are you doing ok now?" He held out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand with my own and with his help, stood up straight. "Yeah… I'm still in a little pain, but it's nothing that sleep couldn't cure." I couldn't help but grin for some reason. It seemed like we both matured a bit after this. We learned a lesson that only we knew. We made a great team, just as he made a great team with Sonic.

Cheese's happy face then turned to a worried one as he started to remind me of something I've long forgotten. "Chao chao chu chao chao cha?"

Oh no… He was right. The sun set quickly over the horizon meeting with the mountains. That indicated that it was getting late, we found Cheese, but it's time to go home. Momma must be worried for us both…

"It's dinnertime, Tails! I promised mom I'd be back before then…"

He didn't seem too worried though. He put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "I'll take you home. I'll even explain what happened to her, ok?"

I nodded. Some of the worry I had was put at ease. But I was still worried though.

"You two better get going to her house. Your mom's probably worried about ya, Cream."

We both started to make way toward Tails' plane but were stopped for a moment.

"Oh, and guys…"

We turned around to face the azure hedgehog in a confused manner.

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

"You two make pretty good detectives. I don't think even Sherlock Holmes could do the same job as you pulled today. Should think about doing these things more often." He grinned at us and gave a thumbs-up.

To work with Tails on mysteries like this more often… That'd be nice. Nothing could be better than doing something with friends. And since I'm now reunited with Cheese everything will be even more fun!

I thought about this as we boarded Tails' aircraft.

"Hey, and don't worry about all the chao that were freed. Me and Tailco here will make sure they're all returned where they belong. It'll be a bit of a long shot, but I'm sure it'll be pretty easy. Have a safe trip home, _Sherlock_ Cream."

I grinned and waved at the speedy daredevil. "Sure thing, Sonic. I hope all the chao have a safe return."

And with that statement, the turbines of the plane began their whir. I watched as the pilot prepared for our flight with slight interest. Each little lever was switched deftly. Every button was pushed with assurance that he would get us home. He never looked so valiant to me than now for some reason.

I smiled at him warmly. I know he really couldn't see me from here unless he focused on the mirror above him but I smiled anyway. I then continued my thoughts from earlier about future mystery solving. Maybe we can do this again, well… If he wanted to, of course.

"Um, Tails…"

"Huh?"

"Do think we could… do this again sometime? As worried as I was for Cheese… this was… kinda fun."

I saw a small smile grow on his face reflect from the mirror. "Sure thing, Cream. I'd be happy to assist in future mysteries. Just don't do something as crazy as diving into an attack to save me, huh?"

I faked a small pout. "I can't make a promise like that, you know. True friends make sacrifices after all."

"True, true. But I don't like to see my friends hurt or even worse, dead." A finger rose from him. "And I don't like to see my best friends pout either."

"Fine… I won't sacrifice myself like that again."

"Good-"

"Unless you take me out for ice cream tomorrow."

"Hey, I didn't say you could bargain for it!" He quickly turned his head toward me and his sapphire eyes met my chocolate eyes.

"Never said I couldn't." I folded my arms and flashed a smirk at him.

"…Alright, alright. I'll take you out for ice cream. You could ask and I would have agreed to go regardless." He shrugged. "Anyway, we'll be home in a few minutes."

"Ok." I looked at the sky again and it revealed a wondrous starry night. Glitter stretched on for what seems to be miles and miles ahead of me in the mists of the dark sky above. I then looked down at Cheese, whom I was holding tightly to. He was fast asleep in my arms, which I wouldn't blame him for. It was a rough day for the both of us, and I was ready to get some rest too.

* * *

Moments later, we touched down near the warm cottage that I knew and love. Momma was sitting just outside, staring at the moon in a worried manner before facing the plane we rode in and smiled warmly at us. "I was beginning to worry about you, honey… It's way past dinnertime."

Past her easygoing attitude, I could tell she was much worried than she seemed. I felt guilt tug at my heart. I hate making her upset in any way. With slight worry of my consequences and how mom was doing, I smiled at her, feeling uneasy.

Tails then opened up the hatch of the ship with the push of a button. Afterwards, he turned back to me and held out his hand for me to hold in order to help me off the aircraft. "Come on; let's go explain to your mother what happened today."

I gently grabbed his hand and he climbed out, helping me in the process. "Thank you."

He nodded in response and guided me to my mother where she gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're safe sweetie… What happened to being here at dinner time? I cooked something great and now it's pretty cold."

"Well, there is a good explanation for that, Ms. Vanilla. Um… If you'd allow me to explain it, of course," Tails said in a kind tone.

"Certainly. Perhaps over dinner? I had Cream's favorite stew ready for her along with some cookies for dessert, but I can warm them up for you both to have a decent meal."

Dinner with Tails? I never thought mom would give that offer. Then again, I've heard from Tails himself that since he lives alone, the most he lives off of are quick snacks like sandwiches and fruit. Maybe he'd get a different experience and a fuller stomach.

"Dinner? Really? A-Are you sure? I hate to be a bother or anything," my companion trailed off.

"Yes, really. I insist. You must be starving after quite a journey," she stated, getting up from her sitting position.

"Thanks, I sorta am…" He laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Tails explained everything that happened… From the interrogations, to being captured, even me taking the laser to protect him… I filled in bits and pieces of what was missing in his story, but it wasn't much seeing as he told with great detail. My mom sat there silently the whole time, only talking to ask questions which we both answered.

"So… That's really everything that happened ma'am," he said before eating the last remains of his food. "I'm really sorry that she was late…"

I remained quiet most of the time, looking back and forth from mom to Tails. At other times, I looked toward a sleeping Cheese who curled up on the arm of the couch of the living room, breathing peacefully to his own little dreams. The bowl in front of me remained half-full, which made Momma worry.

"Something wrong, dear? You didn't finish dinner. It's your favorite stew after all. Made just the way you liked it."

"I… just have a lot on my mind…" I hesitated at speaking.

To be honest… I _was_ deep in thought, about Cheese and Tails mostly. Everything should have been verified in my mind that everything's ok, but something has been tugging at me the whole time. From what I noticed at least… my thoughts about Tails have changed since I've thought of him weeks ago. He's a great guy. Smart, kind, loyal, brave… A great friend everyone should have. But, he started to be more… so much more than just a friend. And to why… I can't quite put it. But whatever it was… I hoped he felt the same way.

"Wanna talk about it Cream?" The fox looked at me, intrigued with what I was thinking.

I blushed slightly. "Erm… It's nothing really. Just a detective looking over a case…"

"Well, don't leave your assistant in the dark. Mind telling me?"

My face began to look like a stoplight, growing ever so red. "Er… " I quickly looked for something as an excuse to toss away his thoughts on what I would be thinking. My eyes landed on the analog clock that hung over the oven. It's about nine 'o clock… Time for bed and usually the time Amy leaves when she visits.

"Oh! Um… Mom, it looks like it's time for bed."

She looked slightly confused before looking at the clock herself. "So it is… Are you sure you don't want to stay up a bit longer? It's rude to just shoo out a guest."

"It's ok Ms. Vanilla. It'll be a while before getting to my house anyway. Best to get a head start before it ends up being about ten o' clock. Goodnight , you two," he said quietly. Tails gave a slight frown as he excused himself from the table and walked out to the front door.

My heart sank at that. I didn't mean to seem rude to him. I had so many conflictions inside that I would have exploded there in my seat. As if my mother was psychic, she moved close to me and began to whisper in my ear.

"Go after him, Cream. I know there's something amiss here."

Gulping at the knotted feeling in my throat, I got up and quickly went after my two-tailed friend whom was already out the door. "Wait! Tails, I need to tell you something important…"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeming slightly confused. "Huh? Er… What is it, Cream?"

I breathed in deeply. It's now or never, Cream. I had to thank him for all he's done. He kept me company, he cheered me up when I was down, he saved Cheese… He was one of the best friends I could ever have. My feet propelled me forward as I mindlessly walked up to him. The distance between us was now only centimeters way as our faces intertwined. My lips met his furry muzzle in a light peck on the cheek.

Footfalls were made behind us. Someone was watching, but for the moment, I didn't care. All that mattered was him and how I needed to him to know how I felt. I stepped away to give the kitsune a light hug and to say, "Thank you Tails… for everything." His face turned a bright red as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. He couldn't answer very well, and stammered, which I giggled at.

"Um…n-no…problem Cream…" I felt a hand pat at my head before making light strokes through my short hair.

My mom, who I presume was standing behind us and watched the whole thing, cleared her throat. "It's time for bed, Cream. Remember?"

We both faced her in embarrassment. "R-right… "

I quickly ran to the threshold where my mom stood and curtsied to Tails. "Goodnight Tails, pleasant dreams." Before he would see any more of my embarrassed, blushing face, I rushed inside, leaving the young boy to think over the event that happened before him.

Mom bade him a silent "Goodnight, Miles." She shut the door quietly before chuckling to herself and left to go to her own room for the night.

I crept to the window and pulled away the curtains to still see him standing outside, baffled. The moonlight reflected from his cerulean eyes as he finally smiled and began walking to his airplane in a dream-like state. I gazed out into the dark and watched as his plane began to fly off into the glitter freeze and daydreamed to myself of the day he'd return to meet me again.


End file.
